


2am

by Tammyiia



Series: Awkward Neighbours [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complete, Eren being awkward, Fluff, Levi being Levi, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Siblings, Mikasa and Jean mentioned, Night owl Eren, Oneshot, Pining, Pining!Eren, Story Prompt, Writer!Eren, awkward!eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 15:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13573452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammyiia/pseuds/Tammyiia
Summary: Story PromptI got up at 2am to get some snacks from the convenience store down the street and opened my door to find you trying to sleep on the floor of the hallway because your roommate has their fiance round, so i guess i'll lend you my couch for the night.





	2am

_I’m a writer_ , I say to myself as I pull on my shoes over my slipper socks. _I’m a writer that is in need of snacks,_ I say as I pull on my coat over my Harry Potter pyjama’s, not caring that I’d be going to the convenience store and be seen in them. It’s 2am in the morning, I doubt anyone will actually be in there, except for that one grumpy server that looks like I’ve pissed in his cereal every time I come in at an ungodly hour.

It wasn’t like I was especially rude and I normally stocked up on so much chocolate and crisps it looked like I was hosting a rave.

Maybe that’s why he didn’t like me, probably thought I was living the high life when in reality I’m a barely on the shelf, pretty unknown author with deadlines to meet.

I sighed as I looked around my lovely warm apartment one my time before I had to brace the cold February air.

Nothing really special about the apartment either, its cosy and pretty minimalistic and clean…well, except for my coffee table which hosted a tower of scrap paper and empty coffee cups.

I shoved my wallet into my coat pocket and grabbed my keys and phone.

I walked out into the hall, closing the door behind me with a sign and locking it in place. I turned and…. _holy fucking shit!_

_What the fuck is that? Is that a body?_

Someone is wrapped up in a blanket outside my door in the apartment building hall. I can just about see a head of raven hair sticking out the top of the blanket.

_Was he drunk? Should I call someone?_

He was propped up leaning against the wall, I slowly got closer, reaching my hand out.

“I’m trying to fucking sleep. What the fuck do you want?” Steel grey eyes peeped out of the dark blanket.

_Oh, Holy shit, it’s my hot neighbour._

The hot neighbour that always looks at me with disdain when I smile at him and wave at 7am in the morning. The hot neighbour that may or may not be the source of every wet dream I’ve had for the past two years. The hot neighbour that I totally haven’t made into a character in my book.

“Oh, erm, sorry I guess. Were you locked out?” I asked him.

He stares at my blankly and rolls his eyes. “My sister has her fiancé over, didn’t bother telling me so it’s either out here or in there….with them.”

Ah, he’d talked to hot neighbour’s sister before. She was nice. Her name was Mikasa, she tries to invite me for coffee every time she sees me in town, only problem is I can’t stand her horse of a fiancé.

“Couldn’t stand his neighing?” I joked.

Hot neighbours face was blank. _I might have just fucked up, Well done Eren, nice going._

He laughed. It stopped as quickly as it started but, My God, was it the best thing I’d ever heard.

“Not bad, brat.”

I smile, damn, I might be grinning like a maniac.

“I’m Eren.”

“I know. Mikasa mentioned.” He replies.

_Well, what is your name hot neighbour, ‘cause your sister sure as hell hasn’t told me._

“Oh, aha, yeah we’re morning buddies.” I replied. _Morning buddies? What the fuck is wrong with me._

“I’m not really a morning person. Or so I’ve been told. Might have soothing to do with me sleeping in the hallway, who knows.” He deadpanned.

“You’re welcome at my apartment.” I blurted out before I could stop myself.

_Have I just propositioned my hot neighbour?_

He doesn’t say anything, and I know I’ve stepped over a line.

“You don’t mind?” He asks, raising a perfect eyebrow.

_Is my face red? I think my face in going red._

“Of course not” I laugh, it sounds awkward and strained to my ears. “We’ve been neighbours for two years, we should be friends, Neighbours with benefits.”

He raises an eyebrow.

“ I didn’t mean it like that.” I blushed. “I meant that you can stay in my apartment when your sister kicks you out.”

He smirked and stood. He was a head shorter than me, but god was he ripped. I could see the muscles as his blanket slipped over his shoulder.

“Levi.” He holds out a hand for me to shake, which I do on instinct and although his short posture his hands and strong and just that little bit bigger than mine.

_Is this what they call Yaoi hands?_

“Eren”

“Yes, you’ve said that already. So, where were you heading at this time of night?”

I drop his hand, hot neighbour finally has a name. Levi, so hot and masculine and….i should stop.

“The convenience store down the road, I need some snacks. Deadlines are killing me.” I explained.

“You’re still in college?” Levi asked his eyes widening slightly.

I laughed. “No, no. I’m a writer.”

“Anything I would have heard of?” he asks.

I bite my lip. “Attack on Titan. It’s pretty new, doesn’t have much of a fan base.”

Levi drops the blanket and grabs my hands. I stiffen in shock, his eyes are full of wonder.

“I love your books. You said you needed snacks right? I’ll pay.” Levi said, picking up his blanket and wrapping it around him he started to walk away. I was still frozen.

My hot neighbour, Levi. Had read my books and liked them! Oh god, I’d modelled a character after him.

Levi looked over his shoulder. “You coming, Eren?”

I nod. Who would have thought that going out at 2am in the morning for chocolate would result in a meeting with my crush worthy neighbour?

“So…want to get coffee sometime?” I asked, feeling brave.

Levi snorted. “I think you’re supposed to buy me coffee before inviting me to your bed, but sure. I’d love to.”

I think my heart just went into cardiac arrest. He’d agreed to a date.

I laugh as Levi continues to talk about how he really did see the likeness of a horse to his sister’s fiancé as we walked to the convenience store.

Two guys in their Pj’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. I'm getting into writing some one-shots. I might have trolled pinterest for them. :)


End file.
